heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abominable Snow Rabbit
The Abominable Snow Rabbit is a six minute 1961 Warner Bros. Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The cartoon was directed by Chuck Jones and co-directed by Maurice Noble, with a story by Tedd Pierce. The cartoon's title is taken from the phrase and Horror film The Abominable Snowman. It was the final original Chuck Jones theatrical cartoon with Daffy Duck. Plot Bugs tunnels through the Himalayan mountains, followed by Daffy. After a failed attempt by Daffy to go swimming in a frozen pond, the two realize that they are not at their intended destination, Palm Springs. Daffy, whilst underground, crashes into said creature's foot. The Abominable Snowman (whose name is Hugo, but that is not revealed in this short), grabs Daffy, names him George (a reference to Of Mice and Men, casting Hugo as Lennie Small to Daffy's George Milton), and gives him crippling hugs, believing Daffy is a rabbit, when actually he just tied his sweater round his head for warmth, with the sleeves on top. Daffy reveals this by angrily yelling his head off, and 'George' is punished for his 'deception' with spankings. However, Daffy imparts to him where he can find a real rabbit i.e. Bugs. As Bugs starts experiencing Hugo's overbearing love, Daffy sneaks away. Bugs is sat by Hugo's rump like a hen, and sneaks out under the snow, carrying Daffy toward Hugo. As Hugo doubts that Daffy is or isn't a rabbit, Daffy asks what the rabbit really looks like. Hugo responds that rabbits have long ears, making Bugs tie his own ears and gestures his both fingers behind Daffy's head as rabbit's ears. After Hugo painfully hugs the duck again but realizes that he doesn't have long ears and feathers, Daffy points out the tunneling Bugs to Hugo, who chases him underground. Eager to see the incident's conclusion, Daffy follows. Later, in Palm Springs, a profusely sweating Hugo, and a disguised Bugs, discuss Hugo's failure to catch Bugs. Hugo believes that he will not be able to see the rabbit again, but Bugs encourages him that "if he loves you, he will come back." When Daffy emerges from the hole, Bugs puts fake rabbit ears on him, causing Hugo to recognize him as a rabbit again. While Daffy is cuddled for the last time, Hugo is completely melted due to the intense heat of the environment. Bugs comments that "He really was a snowman!" and Daffy soaked in water replies, "Abominable, that is!" Home video releases The Abominable Snow Rabbit is included on the DVD collection Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 as well as the VHS collections Looney Tunes After Dark and Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny. Most of the footage was also used in the compilation movie, Daffy Duck's Quackbusters for one part when Bugs and Daffy traveled to the Himalayas. See also *List of Bugs Bunny cartoons *List of Daffy Duck cartoons External links * Category:1961 films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films set in Asia Category:Films set in California Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1960s American animated films Category:Yeti in fiction